kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nuclear Silo (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Get to the Silo Base **Stop the launch **Defeat Dimitri Khrushchev *Characters: Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, and 2 Sangheili Marines. *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Nuclear Silo *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 9:45:10 pm and counting *Place: Ultranationalist Nuclear Silo, Underground Facility *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Pvt. Zuka, Major Josh Konaree, and 2 Sangheili Marines reach the Ultranationalists base. They take the stairs up to the very top and overlook actions of the Ultranationalist base. Scene fades to gameplay. Gameplay 1 They reach a balcony to view the whole facility. Major Josh Konaree: See whats out there. Pvt. Zuka's HUD zooms. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: (Observes the Rocket) They're at final countdown. There's the rocket, scheduled to launch in 20 minutes. Time on players screen reads 20:00:00 as in 20 minutes, 00 seconds, and 00 miliseconds. It begins to countdown. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: (Changes view to the Dimitri Khrushchev who is behind fire proof glass overseeing operations.) Up ahead, Khrushchev. Major Josh Konaree: What about him? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: We end this now, we kill him and stop this! Exits HUD zoom. Major Josh Konaree: Times running out, we dont got much to loose. They see that the elevator behind them is coming up. Sangheili Marine 1: Quick find a hiding place! They take the stairs and hide behind the wall on the landing tread. 2 Ultranationalists come out of the elevator and head for the balcony to watch. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Так что вы думаете о ракеты? Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Не знаете, dont ухода. Глупо союзных сил, они не смогут остановить whats ближайшие к ним. Sangheili Marine 2: [Whispers] Alright take them out. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Whispers] Roger. Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee sneak up behind them and slits their throats. They then drag them into the elevator and place a bomb. Major Josh Konaree: Here's your take-out order. Cutscene Major Josh Konaree pushes the down button on the elevator. It goes to the fourth level, 10 Ultranationalists then walk up to the elevator, they get a radio message. Ultranationalist (Radio): Да мы получили некоторую деятельность на балконе. Проверите это. The elevator makes the *ding* sound and it opens, followed by an explosion. Back on the first floor the Sangheili Marines hook up to rappel down the elevator shaft. Major Josh Konaree: Show no mercy! They rappel down to the fourth floor. They unhook their rappels and get into a V-formation with Pvt. Zuka as lead. Gameplay 2 They move forward in a tactical manner. Major Josh Konaree: Check your surroundings, watch your fire. Sangheili Marine 1: Hooah. The alarm sounds. They fight their way through the storage room and head there way up stairs to the third level. Sangheili Marine 1: Stairs clear. Sangheili Marine 2: More hostiles spotted! They head to the launch control equipment area. Major Josh Konaree: Zuka! Place a charge on the door! Pvt. Zuka places a charge on the door. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Ready! Major Josh Konaree: Hit it! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee blows the charge. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Clear! Sangheili Marine 2: More hostiles! They clear the room and continue down more passageways. They move up more stairs and continue on the second level. Sangheili Marine 2: Major! More hostiles, near the crates! They clear the launch silos. Major Josh Konaree: Quick take the stairs. We must clear the V-2 area! They move up the stairs where the rocket is, they clear out enemies. (See image) Once cleared they take an elevator to the first floor. They enter Khrushchevs Launch Control base. Cutscene They move in and see Khrushchev. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: There he is! Ultranationalist forces then come in and fire on them, but they quickly evade them and take wall cover. Major Josh Konaree: Shit, how are we going to get to him now! Khrushchev (Loudspeaker): You have wasted your last breath trying to catch me. Now you'll suffer the consequences. Three Pressure doors open from all ends and three T-90 tanks come out followed by more Ultranationalist forces. Sangheili Marine 2: We're out numbered! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Shoot and take cover! We aren't going down without a fight! Gameplay 3 You then will have to shoot down the Ultranationalists and destroy the three T-90 tanks. And fight your way through the Ultranationalist forces killing about 200. Khrushchev will be taunting you while you fight through the enemies. Khrushchev's taunts *"I always knew you would make it this far! Lets put your skills to the test!" *"You cant save your universe. Just turn back now and forget everything!" *"You think your so predictable." *"Your nothing but a low-life selfless lie!" *"You think you can win?" After destroying the tanks and killing 200 Ultranationalists. A pressure door will open up and the Ultimate Dark Juggernaut will appear. This will result in a boss battle. During the battle Sangheili Marines 1 and 2 will die. This will result by them getting killed in the explostion. Only Pvt. Zuka and Major Josh Konaree will survive. Major Josh Konaree: Alright lets go kill Khrushchev. They make their way to the bunker where Khrushchev is. They kick the door down. Pvt. Zuka goes in first but is then thrown to the other side by Khrushchev. Ending Scene Ending Scene is still in the gameplay. Now on the ground Pvt. Zuka front flips back up and puches Khrushchev. Khrushchev then falls on his back to the ground. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Angered] Why...Why should I join you? Dimitri Khrushchev: Join me! Leave your culture behind! They'll all just destroy the human race! [Spits up blood] We can work together... Pvt. Zuka walks closer to Dimitri Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev:...Stop what your doing before it is too late. A Ultranationalist Soldier then comes up and strangles Pvt. Zuka. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Angered] Never! The Ultranationalist Soldier then puts on brass knuckles and socks Pvt. Zuka in the neck, Pvt. Zuka goes to his knees. Khrushchev then gets back up laughing. Pvt. Zuka takes out his energy sword, but Khrushchev then kicks it out of his hand. Dimitri Khrushchev: Not this time Sangheili. You again...I should of killed you in Sangheilios. (Takes out his Desert Eagle.) No matter...you will die all the same. (Points it at his head) Just when he fires and the bullet misses by inches Major Josh Konaree tackles Dimitri Khrushchev. Major Josh Konaree: What do you got now! Dimitri Khrushchev: Everything. Ultranationalist (Loudspeaker): Мы в настоящее время запуск ракеты V-2. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Laughs] Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. Looks like your out of time. The V-2 Missiles launch and head out of sight in seconds. Major Josh Konaree: You (Punches Khrushchev) Bitch! Major Josh Konaree then slams Khrushchev against the wall and puts hand cuffs on him. Major Josh Konaree: Quick! Stop the launch!...Your going to prision. Pvt. Zuka then runs to the control panel. It is very complex with much buttons and a countdown timer. The player will then have 30 seconds till the mission fails. Dimitri Khrushchev: Arresting me, will not, *stop*, the missiles from destroying... Major Josh Konaree: Shut up! (Slams Khrushchev against the wall once more.) Pvt. Zuka then disables the V-2 rocket. (X,X,Y,Y). {Cinematic Scene} It explodes in space. Pvt. Zuka looks over at Major Josh Konaree. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets go! Major Josh Konaree: You heard the Sangheili. Lets go. Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then leave the Ultranationalist Base along with Khrushchev as their prisoner. Scene fades to next level. Time discrepancies Fifteen minutes left on the clock... Sangheili Marine 2: We got fifteen minutes left. Ten minutes left on the clock... Sangheili Marine 2: We got ten minutes left. Five minutes left on the clock... Sangheili Marine 2: We got five minutes left. Major Josh Konaree: We're runnin' out of time. We gotta move. Category:Levels